


Midnight Man

by bluesrainbows



Series: Midnight Series [1]
Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesrainbows/pseuds/bluesrainbows
Summary: Hello! So for this story, there will be a few warnings:•Mentions of suicide•Mentions of rape•Descriptions of murder•Open relationships•There will be smut•Swearing•Possibly more?I DO NOT own any of the boys and am not affiliated with the AlphaDog family. This is purely FANFICTION and this is FAKE. I wrote it so you can enjoy it (hopefully).
Relationships: Andy Fowler/Brooklyn Gibson, Mikey Cobban/Andy Fowler, Mikey Cobban/Brooklyn Gibson, Rye Beaumont/Jack Duff
Series: Midnight Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148192
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

*Rye's POV*

It was amusing, watching the news, and having them try to figure out who I was. All they could do to link the bodies together was my signature three cut slit throat. I set down on my bed, in just my towel, still dripping from my shower as my clothes burn in the fireplace in front of me. My three-bladed knife shined and sharpened hanging on my wall.

*Flashback*

I sat down on the edge of the counter in the darkness, hearing the old house around me creak and groan along with the storm going on outside. My eyes flicked to a movement to my left. A drunken man stumbles into the darkroom unknowingly and I smirk to myself, popping my neck both ways before silently slipping off the counter. I follow him silently to the bathroom next to the back door. I wait, letting him release himself and go back to the mirror before I slowly come up behind him. He freezes in a panic.

"Who are y.." He doesn't even have time to finish his sentence as I reach up, slicing the blade along his throat.

He begins choking, the blood flowing not only weakening him but also drowning his lungs slowly. His blood spraying along the walls and the mirror crimson red as he slowly falls to the ground, now gripping at his neck. I stay a few more seconds, watching as his body stops moving, his body growing pale.

I look around making sure I have not stepped in blood or affected the scene in any way shape or form before slowly slipping out the back door into the storm.  
*End of flashback*

I rub my eyes sleepily now, flicking through random channels before I slip into a restless sleep.

*Jack's POV*

I set with Brook watching the news.

"That was only a couple of blocks away," Brook says frightened.

I gulp, trying to get my body to stop shaking.

"It just keeps getting closer. They don't even have many connections as to who the Midnight Man is killing." I say slightly panicking.

"What did they say they think happened?" Andy asks, making his way into the living room with Mikey trailing behind, nuzzling his way into Andy's neck.

"They said that he must have already been in the house when the man got home drunk. Followed him to the bathroom and slit his throat." Brook answers.

"Just like the others?" Andy confirms.

"Just like the others," I state in a numb voice.


	2. Chapter 2

*Jack's POV*

"You think right now is the best time to go out and drink?" I exclaim, Mikey and Andy in my wardrobe finding an outfit.

"Yes! We all need to get out and have a relaxing night." Andy says in his 'that's final' tone.

"But what about the Midnight Man!" I sigh exasperatedly.

"We're all going out together." Brook cuts in as he walks in and sets on my bed.

"That hasn't stopped him before. He just targets someone drunk and alone at night between midnight and 3:33 am just like the Midnight Man game." I start to ramble as I pace back and forth.

"Babe calm down. If Brook doesn't come home with someone you can stay with him. If not then Mike and I will stay in your room with you." Andy soothes, pulling me to him.

I nuzzle into his neck and sigh, Andy's fingertips tracing patterns into my back calming me down. I can hear Mikey shuffling next to us before he wraps his arms around both of us, kissing the side of Andy's head.

"We'll all be fine." Mikey soothes.

***

*Rye's POV*

Cracking my neck I climb out of my car, handing the keys to the valet and making my way into the nightclub. My eyes scan the club watching as men and women alike go around, tripping over one another, drunk off their asses. I grimace as one lady falls into me.

"Oops!" She exaggerates the 'o' followed by a giggle.

I barely spare her a glance as my eyes travel the crowd again, looking for a possible victim.

"I w-was talking to you!" The lady hiccups and I about gag as I look back down.

"I'm gay," I state, turning away from her, spotting a group of four boys about my age making their way into the nightclub.

"That can change." The lady in front of me purrs now, letting one of her fingers trace from my chest down.

"Wouldn't want a sexual assault case on your hands now would you?" I hiss now, making eye contact with her.

She laughs until her eyes go wide when she notices I'm serious. I continue to glare until she slowly makes her way to her next victim and I rub my eyes before scanning the room again to find the boys by the bar.

One in particular catching my attention. He seems to be a bit taller than me, very skinny, with brunette hair from what I could see. Two faux blondes and another brunette surrounding him. I get that familiar itch in my hand but then tense as the boy makes eye contact with me. I quickly turn away, dispersing myself back into the crowd.

*Jack's POV*

"This is seriously a very dumb idea guys," I whine as we give the valet our keys.

"It'll be fine!" Andy exclaims frustratedly.

I go silent now just deciding to follow them into the club. Making our way to the bar Brook orders us a round of shots and we all down them. I cringe at the taste before looking around the crowd. A brunette off in one of the far corners catches my eye, and I'm startled when I notice he's already looking at me. But I blink and he's gone. Shaking my head I turn back to the boys.

"Jack, are you listening?" Mikey asks from next to me.

"Sorry no. Someone caught my eye." I mumble.

"Oh really. THE Jack Duff had someone catch his eye?" Andy says teasingly making me blush.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Brook teases further.

"Not a girl," I answer as the bartender slides shots toward us.

"Who bought these?" Andy asks confused.

"Some bloke came up and ordered them. Didn't say a name. Sorry mate." The bartender answers.

I shrug my shoulders before taking the shot quickly, pulling Brook by his hand with me to the dance floor.

"We're going to scout you a man," I state turning him around in front of me and pulling him against me.

"Scouting me a man? You're grinding your dick against my ass." Brook teases.

"It helps you ass and you know this. We've done it before." I state, nuzzling into his neck before we hear a guy clear his throat.

"Mind if I cut in?" His voice was smooth like silk, but he wasn't talking to me he was talking to Brook.

I turn my head up but you couldn't really tell faces on the dance floor. But something about this guy was oddly familiar.

"Yeah!" Brook was speaking up before I got the chance to.

The warmth of Brook's body disappears from in front of me and instead of being replaced with an ass the boy slots a leg between mine, moving to the beat. I look at him, trying to take in his features but he's not letting me. Instead, his face is quickly maneuvered into my neck, leaving a trail of kisses. So entranced in the feeling I moan out as he begins to mark me.

"I have to go." He says abruptly before turning and leaving quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

*Rye's POV*

What the FUCK was I thinking? I throw the club's doors open calling for the valet.

"Get me my car." I hiss, rubbing my face.

How could I be so dumb? I wasn't supposed to get caught up in my victims.

I turn when I hear a bunch of voices and notice the drunken lady from earlier stumbling into a taxi. Perfect.

"Here's your car sir." The valet says in a monotone voice.

I throw him some cash, climbing in, and pulling away immediately after the taxi. I follow innocently, making sure I watch as the taxi drops the lady off, parking discreetly in a darker part of the parking lot. My eyes follow her into the apartment building and watching as her lights turn on.

Silently I slip out of my car as I watch the lights turn back off making my way to the side of the building. She's only a couple levels up so I begin to slowly scale the building by the porch railings, lightly tugging at her slider door. It's open.

Before stepping in I look to see wood floors, perfect. I can hear loud snoring and I cringe before following the noise to the room. Stood in the corner of the room I wait, watching till she drunkenly gets up again to go to the bathroom. I hear her phone begin to ring and I freeze. Our eyes meet as she turns the corner, and in her drunken state, she just smirks.

"So, you followed me home? Y-you sure you're gay?" She slurs, staggering toward me.

I'm a step ahead as I run my gloved fingers along her waist, keeping my distance as best I can.

"Couldn't resist," I mumble as she giggles in front of me.

"T-then why don't you FUCK me?" She stumbles over her words and I have to hold back a cringe. 

Skillfully I take my knife out of its sheath before smoothly slicing it across her neck. Not able to scream she chokes, dropping to the ground in front of me, the crimson liquid flooding the floor.

Without emotion, I turn, closing the slider behind me before carefully making my way safely to solid ground. I turn abruptly as I hear a group of loud drunk boys, seeing a familiar scene of the four boys at the club.

I stand there watching as they make their way into the house across the street. All stumbling over one another. Quietly I follow, slipping into the door behind them after I watch the lights go off. I look quietly through each door, till I finally look through the last door to see the beautiful boy laid out in his bed.

Watching as I listen to the moans of his roommates in the next room over. Slowly I make it to the edge of his bed, letting my eyes wander his drunken sleeping figure, that familiar itch in my hand. But as I see him starting to move I turn, leaving the house quickly.

*Jack's POV*

I jolt upright in bed as I see a figure leaving my room, I rub my eyes and it's gone. My breathing is heavy as I shakily get up, quickly making it to Brook's room. When I get there he's still awake, messing on his phone. He looks up when I make a presence in his doorway.

"What's up, mate?" He asks softly.

"I think I- never mind." I sigh, turning to go back to bed.

"Hey no, come here. Sleep with me tonight. You'll feel safer." Brook says, knowing just what to do to calm my nerves.

Nodding I stumble over, joining Brook in bed as he chuckles lightly. Even though I'm much taller Brook curls up behind me, holding me close as we both drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

*Jack's POV*

"Fuck my head." I hear Brook groan behind me so I turn around curling around him, blocking the light from his face.

"Morning," I say quietly, my eyes growing heavy again.

***

"BROOK! JACK!" Mikey yells from down the hall making both of us jump.

After the initial shock wears off I slowly crawl out of bed, head still pounding as I make my way to the kitchen.

"There you are. Was worried why you weren't in your room." Andy says, pulling my much larger form into his lap.

I curl up, making myself smaller in his lap as I nuzzle into his neck letting out a yawn. I can see Mikey looking at us fondly.

"Should I be jealous Fovvs?" Mikey teases, making Andy hold me tighter.

"Always." Andy sasses back as I laugh lightly.

"Breakfast?" Brook asks as he makes his way shirtless into the kitchen.

"Well yeah. But first, we need to talk. Sit." Mikey said motioning toward the couch.

Brook sets down, now pulling me partway into his lap as well, running his fingers through my hair.

"So who left the door unlocked last night?" Mikey starts.

I look up confused.

"I locked it when I came in I swear," I state.

"Jack, it was wide open this morning," Andy says softly, tracing patterns into my side.

"I locked it," I said in disbelief.

*Rye's POV*

"Breakfast Rye!" I hear Alex's voice shout.

I get up, not caring about clothes and making my way down the long hallway.

"Afternoon mate," Alex says as I sit down at our dining room table.

"It's only just now noon." I huff.

"Mate you look horrible. How late were you out last night?" He asks concerned.

"The sun was starting to rise when I came home," I answer simply, stabbing some of the scrambled eggs that Alex had set in front of me.

"Did you see that the Midnight Man struck again last night?" Alex offhandedly asks, making me freeze up slightly.

"Oh did he?"

"Yeah, killed a woman who was in her mid-twenties. They found her killed in her apartment. No one knows what happened. The people below her didn't even hear a thing. The first time he's attacked someone in an apartment building." Alex explains excitedly.

My brain is taking a minute to process things. Knowing that I could have really slipped up this time.

"Do they have any video?" I ask, making my tone sound curious.

"Nah! Lucky dude. Cameras were down for maintenance." Alex says, starting to clean up from breakfast.

I set there in silence, step by step going over what I did in my head. Alex finally clears his throat and I whip my head up.

"Mate you have work," Alex says, pointing at the clock.

"Shit!" I exclaim I was already going to be late.

***

Rushing into the shop, pulling my apron over my head, and tying it around my waist.

"Late again Rye. Come on mate I don't want to have to write you up." My manager says, giving me a look.

"I know. I'm sorry Soph. Alex woke me up late again." I state, making up a shit excuse.

"Don't blame Alex." She gives me a look making me sigh before making my way to the cash register in the front.

I watch as my coworker unlocks the door and I shove my phone and keys into my drawer locking it. I look up as the door dings, two faux blondes walking into the shop. I look them over, confused as to why they look so familiar but can't put my thumb on it.

"Hi, how can I help you two?" I ask with a soft small smile working my charm.

"Could we get two venti peppermint tea lattes and two venti hot chocolates?" The smaller blonde asks.

"Four for two people hm?" I tease lightly, making the smaller blonde blush.

"Ones for my boyfriend and the other is for our other roommate." He says shyly.

"No judgment here mate." I smile, letting my eyes travel the petite boy, then his friend.

"What about you?" The other faux blond speaks up, playing into the flirting.

"Nah, mate. Too busy." I say, knowing I can't let myself get attached to anything or anyone, it's bad enough I've taken a liking to Alex, my roommate.

"What names are going on these?" I ask now, picking up the cups and moving to the other side of the counter once I've run their card.

"The peppermint teas are for Jack, and Brook here. Then the hot chocolates go for my boyfriend Mikey and me. My name's Andy." Andy says now, relaxing against Brook's side as Brook wraps his arm around Andy.

I smile fondly down at what I'm making so they don't see it. Sometimes I wish I had those connections. But I never could. Not again. Not after my first mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: slight mentions of rape at beginning in flashback. Skip if needed.

*Rye's POV*

*Flashback*

"Rye come on please," Shawn begged, following me to our joint dorm.

"No Shawn, you forced it to happen. I couldn't even cry out for help." I growl out.

"I-I thought you liked it?" Shawn stutters, freezing now across from me.

"How the fuck was me crying liking it?" I rush out, grabbing one of my knife displays off the wall.

Shawn's eyes go wide and he backs against the cupboards. I know he won't make a sound as I slice across his throat, dropping the weapon as I watch him fall to the floor. Quickly I pull my gloves off, showering the blood off of me and making my way out of the dorm so I can burn my clothes. When I get back there's the police.

"There! That's his roommate Rye!" A girl from our coed dorm says.

"What happened?" I ask, making my voice sound confused.

"Your roommate was possibly murdered while you were away. No trace of evidence." The policeman speaks up.

"No video of who's come in and out?" A boy speaks up.

"We only have cameras at the front of the buildings. It could have been anyone. Even those who come in the back where we don't have cameras," The policeman sighs. "The university doesn't have the funds to put more up yet."

*Flashback over*

And that's how I had gotten away with my first murder. They closed the case ruling suicide not much longer after.

"Mate you alright?" Andy speaks up and I jump slightly, burning myself.

I hiss, quickly running cold water over my hand.

"Just great," I say a bit sarcastically.

"Sorry," Andy speaks and I shake my head.

"You're fine mate, I got lost in my thoughts anyway," I answer, making my way over to give them their drinks.

"Thanks, mate. Hope to see you again." Brook says cheerfully before they turn and head out.

Looking down I see they've left 5€ on the counter. Picking it up I pocket it turning to see a smiling Sophie.

"Longest conversation you've had in a while with a customer," She teases. "Even a little flirting!"

"You know I don't date Soph." I roll my eyes.

"Come on! You're 22 now! You haven't dated for 4 years." Sophie whined.

"And I'm not about to," I answer softly, looking out the window in the back.

"I'm sorry," Sophie says now, pulling me into a hug. "I can't imagine what it feels like."

*Jack's POV*

"What took you so long?" Mikey whined as the other boys climbed into the car.

Andy leaned in, kissing his lips softly and slowly, making me fake gag in the back. Both of them flip me off before adding tongue to make me and Brook wait longer. They pull apart and I roll my eyes at them smiling fondly.

"So what took you so long?" I asked now instead of Mikey.

"The barista was quite flirty, and then he zoned out injuring himself," Brook speaks up next to me now.

"Oh really now? Who did he flirt with?" I say, looking back and forth.

Andy has a cheeky smile as he starts the vehicle.

"Love how everyone flirts with my boyfriend," Mikey says jokingly angry.

Even though we all knew he and Andy were in an open relationship since they were both polyamorous.

"Not really my type to be fair. He was a bit too flirty but shy at the same time." Andy explains, turning into the busy street slowing down for a red light.

"More Jacks' type," Brook speaks up next to me.

I glare at him and he gives me one back.

"We both know why I don't date Brook. We all know." I state now, crossing my arms over my chest and looking out the window ignoring everyone else for the rest of the ride.


	6. Chapter 6

*Jack's POV*

Getting back home I ignore the calls from the other boys behind me as I slam my door shut. Completely forgetting about my tea I curl up on my bed and groan out in pure frustration before falling into a restless sleep.

*Rye's POV*

It was dark by the time Sophie and I locked up.

"Have a good night babe." She says softly before kissing my cheek and heading off in the direction of her apartment.

"Do you need me to walk you?" I call out last second.

"Nah I'll be fine babe. Thank you!" She calls back before disappearing around the corner.

I stand there debating in my head my options before climbing into my car. Aimlessly I drive until I'm parked in a familiar parking lot with a familiar house across the street. I climb out of my car, pulling on some new latex gloves before strapping my knife around me with my belt. I need to do this for myself so I can avoid falling in love.

Making my way across the street and up the front steps I quietly try the door and it's unlocked yet again. I hear the faint sound of a TV but ignore it as I soundlessly make my way to the pretty boy's room, closing the door behind me. Stood in the dark corner I watch as he sleeps soundly, but hiding as I hear the door creak.

It opens revealing the boy that I flirted with at my job. He makes his way over, sitting next to the boy on the bed.

"Jack?" Andy says softly. "Baby boy?"

That's Jack! Wait, did he just call him baby boy? I'm conflicted but stay in my position, knowing that I would regret moving.

"Yeah Fovvs?" I hear Jack mumble sleepily.

"We're all sorry about earlier." Andy apologizes.

"It's alright," Jack says, yawning. "You guys didn't really know my ex so it's ok."

"No, it's really not. We continuously pressure you to date. And we shouldn't because you aren't ready." Andy says, now playing with Jack's hair.

"I just can't believe he's gone still." Jack's voice trembles.

"I know baby. I know." Andy lays down now with Jack, holding him tightly.

My legs begin to go numb in their position but as soon as I hear snores I'm quick to slip out of the bedroom and out of the house.

What happened to his boyfriend? I hope to God it wasn't me.

*Jack's POV*

I groan as my eyes open, curling more up onto the body next to me.

"Morning Jack." I hear Andy mumble sleepily as he runs his free hand up and down my back underneath my shirt.

"Fovvs?" I ask sleepily now nuzzling into his neck, laying light kisses here and there.

He hums in response, tilting his head to give me more access.

"I know it's not going to be easy, but will you help me with being comfortable with dating again?" I mumble.

"You sure?" Andy asks softly, with his hand in my hair, shifting so he can look me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I think so," I answer, a small smile slipping onto his lips.

*Flashback*

"A young gentleman age 19 has committed suicide. Last night at approximately 20:00 his body was found by his boyfriend...."

"TURN IT OFF!" I scream, body trembling as I puke into the toilet again.

"See what you did!" My mother taunts.

"I-it wasn't my fault!" I sob, as she grabs me and drags me to my room.

"Pack your things. You aren't welcome here anymore." She hisses.

"Mum?" My voice squeaks out.

"You're no son of mine." Is the last thing she said before she left.

***

I moved to the UK not long after. Living off the streets for months until Andy found me. 

"Hey. Mike. Look at him. We can't leave him like this." Andy had whispered, thinking I was asleep.

"Andy we don't even know him? What would Brook think?" Mikey whispers back.

"It doesn't matter. He looks too young to be living on his own. Let alone on the streets." Andy scolds, kneeling down in front of me.

I shift looking up to him, eyes wide with the fright of the unknown.

"Hi, babe. I'm Andy." He says softly with a smile.

"H-hi. I'm J-Jack." I stutter, having not spoken in months.

I can see Andy's face drop in concern.

"Would you like to come home with us?" He asks softly, and I nod with tears in my eyes, not even being able to speak.

"Hey, shhh babe don't cry." He soothes pulling me into a hug.

***

I was in the middle of a shower when Brook and I met.

"Fovvs?" A voice calls into the bathroom and then the curtain is moved.

I squeak, turning away.

"Who are you?" Brook asked in shock.

"Brook!" I hear Andy exclaim from the doorway, shaking Brook out of his trance of looking at me.

"Who's this?" Brook asks now as I gingerly shut the curtains again.

"That's our new roommate," Andy says carefully.

"Oh, sick!" Brook says, his voice going excited now.

"Come here though. We need to talk." I can hear the seriousness behind Andy's voice.

From then on I had been like family to them.

"I swear if people saw this household they'd think we were all dating." I hear Mikey from the door.

A grin spreads across Andy's face before giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Breakfast time." He says ruffling my hair as I groan, stretching across him so neither of us can move from the bed unless I do, making both me and Mikey laugh as Andy struggles.


	7. Chapter 7

*Rye's POV*

"Has the Midnight Man finally ceased his terror? For the first night, there was no trace of murders across London..."

I listen to the TV as I lay on my bed, scrolling through my phone. I look up to the TV watching as the reporters go over the small list of killings, but for once the itch in my hand is no longer there. All that was on my mind was that pretty brunette. Looking over at the clock I notice I wouldn't be late to work.

***

"Morning Soph!" I yell, walking into the back of the bakery.

"Good morning sunshine." She laughs coming into view, a smile on her face as our eyes meet.

"Thought I'd come in a bit early today and decorate a bit for Christmas!" I say slightly excited for once with the holidays.

"Where's Rye and what have you done with him?" Sophie jokes, lifting my arm and acting as if I'm not really there as she circles me.

"Just, turned a new leaf I guess?" I laugh, walking away so I can tug the tote of Christmas stuff out.

By the time I finish putting the star on the top of the tree, Sophie had already unlocked the door. I hear a ding as I'm descending the ladder.

"Rye!" I hear Andy's voice and I whip my head to see the pretty brunette next to him.

"Andy! How are you mate?" I ask as he pulls me in for an unexpected hug.

"M'alright! Wanted you to meet someone. Jack, this is Rye." Andy says, introducing us.

"I recognize your voice and face. This is the guy I danced with at the club." Jack says, fitting the puzzle pieces together.

I smile shyly.

"Yeah sorry for kind of abruptly leaving like that." I apologize.

"No, I totally get it! That night would have probably ended up with rejection on both of our sides anyways." Jack admits.

"I get that mate," I say nodding as I hear the door ding again and I look up.

"Babe, I turned the car off we were just wasting gas. Hi, I'm guessing you're Rye." Mikey says, reaching his hand out to shake.

"Mikey? Right?" I ask cautiously.

"Yeah, and the idiot blonde behind me is Brook," Mikey says, kicking back.

"Bro! Seriously I already slipped and fell." Brook groaned, setting down at one of the tables.

All of us attempting to not laugh didn't work out as we all broke out in laughter.

"So what can I get for you boys?" I put on my charm now a bit but directing my question to Jack.

I knew I'd regret this in the long run but I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't stay away from him. Even if I tried he would find me somehow I feel.

"Peppermint tea latte?" Jack asks softly, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Sure thing babe," I say, with a small side smile.

"The rest of you boys?" I ask, now taking out a pad of paper.

I start making the orders, yawning slightly.

"You can join them. I'll take over the register." Sophie says as she walks up, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"You sure Soph?" I ask, looking down at her.

"Yeah! This is the first group of people I've seen you interact with since you met Alex. I'm sure." She says, pushing me toward them with an extra drink for me.

I begin setting down food and drinks for each of the boys.

"So I'm being forced by my manager to hang out," I say, only expecting rejection but instead getting soft smiles in return.

"Open seat right here." Jack offers lightly, Brook moving a bit more to give me more room next to Jack.

I blush lightly before setting down, just enough room even though mine and Jack's bodies are now flush against each other's.

"So Rye where are you from?" Andy speaks up, making me look up from where I was focused on Jack's hand.

*Jack's POV*

"So Rye where are you from?" Andy asks Rye.

I don't look up just listening as I cautiously run my fingers across the soft material of his joggers.

"I grew up in Spain actually. Moved here when I was younger with my family." Rye answers softly as I feel his foot sneak behind mine, making mine cross over in front of his.

We barely even met, but it feels so natural with him. I almost tense but make myself relax as I feel Rye's arm go around my shoulder. Instinctively I curl in closer to him.

"You alright there Jackie boy?" Mikey asks across the table making me look up quickly from where Rye is now lightly playing with my fingers with the hand that is not around me.

"Yeah," I answer softly, looking up toward the other boys.

I see Mikey's and Andy's soft smiles, but also slightly protective glances at the arm around me.

"Rye babe. I'm so sorry but I need help." Rye's manager says as she walks up.

"It's fine. We need to get Brook to the doctors anyway. Do you want our numbers?" Mikey asks.

I turn and watch a small smile go over Rye's guarded face as he nods. All the boys add their numbers in, Andy adding mine as well.

*Rye's POV*

I watched as they left, only to notice that the shop was very empty.

"Soph?" I asked confused.

"Come here." She pulls me to the back of the shop is, the TV on the news.

"Police say they have the Midnight Man in custody. Earlier today there were reports of people hearing a struggle in a home. Police were quick to respond to find a man in his late 20's with a three-bladed knife with a woman very much dead on the floor in front of him. Neighbors reported hearing a struggle since 2 am this morning thinking it was only a domestic issue as usual only to be confused as it continued into early hours of the morning..."

The reporter goes on but my mind is trying to process the fact that they had a man in custody.

And he wasn't me.


	8. Chapter 8

*Rye's POV*

Making it home late that night I paced my bedroom floor, replaying the newsreel hundreds of times. Scrolling through reports on my phone to find pictures of the weapon and the scene of the crime. The blade looked exactly like mine. I look up to my wall. This is my out, I don't even have to be convicted. I can walk away from it now.

"Rye?" I hear Alex call from the kitchen.

"Yeah mate?" I yell back, leaving my room and walking down the hall.

*Jack's POV*

"So, you like Rye?" Andy asks me, a small smile on his face.

"Fovvs, I JUST met the boy," I exclaim, flushing in embarrassment.

"Says the one who literally looked like a lost puppy as soon as he let you go." Andy teases making me blush bright red now.

"I don't know ok? He just. He just made me feel comfortable ok? It felt natural." I admit now, shoulders slumping.

"Babe? It's alright. Maybe you should text him and ask to hang out now that you have his number? Or maybe go to the bakery and see him by yourself? Put on some of that charm of yours?" Andy winks at me, bumping shoulders with me now.

I huff, grabbing his arm and lifting it around me so I can cuddle into him.

"Maybe later. Right now I need my cuddles before Mike comes home from work and steals you." I say as Andy shifts us into a more comfortable position.

"What about me?" Brook whines, pouting from the living room entryway.

"Come over here, you nerd," I say.

Brook cuddles up on the other side of Andy, reaching over to play with the hand I have fisted into Andy's hoodie.

***

I take a deep breath. I can't believe I'm doing this. I walk into the bakery, slowly warming up again.

"Jack right?" I hear a voice say and I whip my head up.

I see the usual lady standing by the Christmas tree fixing the lights. She smiles at me softly as I nod my head.

"Rye is in the back. You can go around the counter to him!" She says.

"R-really?" I stutter out shocked, and she just nods, turning her attention back to the tree.

"My name's Sophie or Soph by the way." She mumbles.

"Jack, obviously," I say, going red in the face when I remember she already knew.

Making my way around the counter I venture into the back of the bakery, letting my eyes search and memorize my surroundings.

"Jack?" I hear Rye's voice raise in surprise.

I turn my head to him and smile shyly.

"Hey, Soph told me to come to find you," I say, rubbing the back of my neck looking up to him through my lashes.

Rye stays silent, running his eyes over my body. I don't even think he notices he's doing it until I look up and he snaps his eyes to mine, his tongue running over his bottom lip.

"So what's up?" He finally asks, after a beat of us just staring at each other.

"Was j-just wondering if you wanted to hang out?" I stumble out, blushing bright red from my stuttering.

I see him give me a soft small smile.

"I-I mean like with the boys! O-or just me if you want it doesn't really matter because I know the boys like you and.." I ramble, my hands trembling.

Rye lets out a small chuckle, walking toward me, and takes my trembling hands in his.

"Shh babe. You're rambling," He mumbles quietly as one of his hands reaches up, caressing my cheek and making me look him in the eyes. "I'd love to hang out. As long as it's ok with the boys. My guess is Andy and Mikey will decide on whether we're alone or not."

I blush a little deeper from this. Knowing Rye has caught onto Mikey and Andy being the ones that make the decisions in the household. I bite my lip now, nodding lightly as his chocolate brown eyes search my face, and landing on my lips. But we break apart quickly as we hear Sophie clearing her throat behind us.

"I think we're going to close the shop up early babe." Sophie directs the comment toward Rye.

"Cause of the storm?" Rye asks now, slipping his arm around my waist and pulling me to him again.

I feel pliant in his arms, the warmth of his body radiating through his shirt to me. His fingers absentmindedly tracing my skin under my coat, out of the view of Sophie's lingering eyes.

"Yeah, I don't think it's best for either of us to stay out that late. We'd end up stuck here." Sophie explains nodding towards the bakery's front doors where there was snow falling already.


	9. Chapter 9

*Jack's POV*

I sat off to the side watching as Sophie and Rye worked on closing up the shop. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the brunette as he quickly made work of throwing off his apron and pulling on a hoodie. I was so entranced that I jumped when he was directly in front of me, hand outstretched and waiting for mine.

"Bye, Soph!" Rye yells back.

"Bye Beaumont!" He gets in return and I look at him weirdly. 

"My last name is Beaumont." He mumbles.

"Hey, I got the bus this morning. Could you maybe bring me home so I can grab a few things just in case?" Rye asks softly a couple of minutes later as we make our way toward my car.

I look over, meeting his chocolate brown eyes, and nod. Choosing to not speak in fear of continuing to stutter over my words. I unlock my car with my free hand, Rye climbing in on the other side.

"Where do you live?" I ask shyly now as I start the engine.

"No need to get shy on me now babe," Rye says softly. "Here I'll put it into your GPS so I don't get you lost."

I get so lost in my thoughts as I drive that I hardly notice that Rye again laced his fingers through mine.

I throw the car in park, turning to meet Ryes' eyes, making blush for the first time burn up his cheeks. He was caught, doing nothing but staring at me.

"Want me to come inside with you?" I ask quietly, and as I shift I tangle my fingers tighter with Ryes'.

"Please," Rye says distractedly.

Almost stumbling out of the car I follow Rye up the short walk to his house. I stare in complete awe at the beautiful building. It had to of been built hundreds of years ago. But when I come back to my senses Rye is nowhere to be seen. I almost scream as an arm is wrapped around my waist.

"Shhh, babe. It's just me. Come on my room is this way." Rye says quietly, bringing me in the opposite direction that I was aimlessly walking.

Setting down on the bed I watch Ryes' silhouette in his closet move around as he grabs things. I let my eyes travel around, something silver catching my attention. I hold back a gasp as I focus on what I see in front of me.

"Rye?" I call out.

"Yeah?" He replies coming back into view.

I put my guard up, terrified that one word could set him off.

"What's that?" I ask, trying to not flinch as he follows my finger to where it's pointing at the three-bladed knife.

"Oh! My father got that for me for my 10th birthday. It was a collectible he got from Japan." Rye answered casually.

*Rye's POV*

I wasn't lying so the words tumbled off my lips easily. I resumed grabbing clothes as I hear Jack stand up. Jumping slightly when I feel his fingers slip between mine as he cuddles into my side.

"I don't want to pry," Jack starts. "But where do your parents live?"

*Jacks POV*

"W-well..." Rye begins to say, and I watch as sadness clouds his face.

"You don't have to talk about it," I say quickly, cuddling into his chest as we just stand there.

"My parents passed when I was young. Not long after my twin brothers were born I had gone on a trip with a couple of my friends. Once we returned home though I was pulled into the sheriff's office, only to be told that my entire family passed away in a house fire that morning." I listen to Rye explain intently, and I can hear the pain in his voice of losing them.

"They meant a lot to you didn't they?" I ask softly, looking up into Rye's eyes.

"More than anything in the world," Rye answers me softly.

I'm frozen in place as Rye's hand that's free finds its way to my neck, both of us slowly leaning in before I turn at the last second, coughing.

"We should probably get going before we get sn..." I begin.

"Snowed in." Rye finishes, both of us laughing slightly.

I rub the back of my neck, sighing lightly. Why couldn't I just let him kiss me?

***

"Jack? Is that you?" I hear a yell from the kitchen.

"Here I'll take these to my room." I say taking Rye's stuff before yelling, "Yeah! Rye is with me."

"Wait. Rye from the cafe?" I hear Brook's voice ask excitedly and I laugh shaking my head as I set Rye's stuff on my bed.

I turn around, jumping slightly from Rye being directly behind me.

"Sorry. I just followed." Rye apologies shyly.

I kiss his cheek lightly before taking his hand and walking out of my bedroom.

"No need to apologize," I mumble, pulling him into the kitchen with me as all eyes land on us and drifting straight to our hands.

"Nice to see you again Rye," Mikey speaks up cheerfully in the back of the room, making the tension ease.

"Hi, guys. Sorry to just kind of surprise visit. But I got out early because of the storm and..." Rye begins to ramble so so cut him off.

"I invited him to hang out," I say as Rye moves from holding my hand to having his arm wrapped around me as I rest my elbows against the island countertop.

"Well, I guess movie day?" Andy speaks up, and I look to see him eyeing the arm around me.

I about roll my eyes since I had just asked him not that long ago to help me be comfortable with dating again and then he does this.

"To the cinema room!" Brook squeals excitedly making Mikey wrap his arms around him to calm him down.

I stand there for a moment as Andy, Mikey, and Brooklyn disappear out of the kitchen.

"I don't want to be mean, but why exactly does Brooklyn live with you all?" Rye asks softly as I turn in his arms, making him wrap his arm fully around me.

"Brook and Andy grew up not too far from each other," I begin to explain. "Brook was a very quiet child. But Andy was able to break down his walls. Brook let's just say has very severe anxiety, debilitating him from being able to live a normal life. But when he's home or just around us boys in general it's like he's never had anxiety in his life. Andy just kind of never gave up on him. So when Brook's parents both passed Andy took him in."

"And what about Mikey? Doesn't that put a strain on his and Andy's relationship?" Rye asks now, making me smile and shake my head slightly. "What?"

"Mikey and Andy have an open relationship, or what is called a polyamorous relationship. I've even been part of it a little bit here and there." I admit to Rye, and I feel his arm tighten around me.

"Are you already jealous?" I tease lightly before Rye's arm drops, his face heating up and turning bright red. "Hey don't worry."

Taking his hand I pull us toward the cinema room, and I watch Rye's jaw drop in awe making me laugh lightly as I plop down onto a couch.


	10. Chapter 10

*Rye's POV*

I let out a quiet laugh at the movie that was playing on the screen as Jack shifts more into my lap. I look down seeing that he is very much passed out against my side. Carefully I try to shift him into a more comfortable position only for him to wake up, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry didn't mean to fall asleep." He mumbles softly, and I stroke his cheek.

"No problem. Hey, come check what it looks like outside with me real quick. I might be able to go home still tonight." I say and he nods, standing up next to me.

Opening the door we both gasp as the cold air hits us, along with loads of snow.

"You're not going home in this Rye." I hear Andy speak up behind us, making both me and Jack turn around as I close the door.

"Yeah no," I say as Jack cuddles up into my neck even while we're just standing.

"Get the giant toddler to bed will yah?" Andy says softly, pointing toward Jack's sleepy frame.

I nod at this, taking Jack's hand.

"Come on babe, sleep time." I encourage Jack, pulling him down the hall to his room.

"Bedtime?" Jack mumbles sleepily making me chuckle.

I pull back the sheets, setting Jack down on the bed.

"How do you sleep?"

"Boxers."

I smile lightly before tugging his t-shirt off and making him lay down before starting at his joggers. When I finish tugging his socks off I watch as he sleepily crawls up the bed.

"Hurry up." He mumbles sleepily into his pillow.

"Shouldn't I like, sleep on the couch?" I ask shyly.

"Come here you idiot and cuddle me."

I can feel my face getting hot, and thanking the heavens above that it's dark in the room, and Jack's too sleepy to notice. I tug off my t-shirt slowly, going to tug off my jeans but pause immediately after I unzip them.

"Rye just take em off," Jack whines now, his eyes slowly getting heavier.

So I do, letting them pool to the floor and tugging off my socks before I lift the blankets, fitting myself underneath them next to Jack. His warm body cuddling up into my chest, my hand almost as if on instinct goes to the back of his head to play with his hair. And again, not once having the urge to kill.

*Jack's POV*

Waking up I blink slowly, confused as I feel more warm than usual, and remember falling asleep in the theater room. I move a little only to be constricted by an arm around my waist. The hand lightly tracing soft lines over my tummy.

"Go back to sleep Jack." I hear a voice behind me mumble.

I lay there frozen, contemplating who that voice belonged to. Then things began to click as I remember Rye had come over last night and must be he never left. I squirm, turning around in the boys hold so I could see his face. Already serene and calm again as I hear soft snores falling from his lips. I let my hand come up stroking his face as my eyes grow heavy again.

***

"Babe." I hear a quiet voice, and a hand lightly tracing my face.

"Five more minutes." I groan my voice deep and gravely from just waking up.

The voice laughs in front of me, and I slowly blink my eyes open. I almost go cross-eyed looking at who's in front of me because they're so close making them laugh more which makes me finally realize it's Rye.

"Quit laughing," I whine now, burying my face into his chest.

"Sorry. That was just funny and adorable all at once." Rye responds softly before we hear a knock on my door.

And even without a response, it swings open as usual. None of the other boys knowing what personal space was which lead to many walk-ins on awkward situations. Rye squeaks, pulling the covers up his torso making me snort lightly before turning to see who it is.

"Just wanted to check on you two since there's no way anyone is getting anywhere for days anyways. Nice abs." Andy directs the last comment towards Rye.

"But what about mine!" I hear Mikey whine down the hallway making Andy huff, leaving the room making me laugh.

I hear Rye yawn, so I turn back to him. A soft smile on his lips as I feel his hand trail up my arm and to my face. I shiver slightly at the touch, letting my eyes drift shut. Rye's thumb traces over my cheekbone before I feel his lips press lightly to mine. After a few seconds, he slowly begins to pull back but I'm quick to react as I reach up to hold him to me, our lips almost becoming one. As cliche as it sounds I could see fireworks behind my eyelids, a fucking zoo erupting in my tummy. But we break apart quickly as my door is whipped open.

"Shit! Sorry!" I hear Brook's voice making me groan and hide my face.

I hear as the door closes quickly again and a series of 'fuck, fuck, fuck' as Brook's footsteps disappear down the hallway. I look through my fingers up to Rye, just seeing him look at me with a small smile. With some convincing he gets me to put my hands down, taking me by the chin and kissing me again lightly.

"Come on. Let's go figure something out for breakfast." He encourages, nuzzling my nose and kissing me again.

I pout as he leaves the bed, grabbing some clothes out of his bag. I let my eyes wander shamelessly.

"Like what you see?" I hear him, my face going red.

"W-what?" I squeak out, before getting up and pulling some joggers on.

I leave the room a blushing mess, knowing Rye can find the kitchen on his own.

"I'm so sorry!" Brook exclaims as soon as I'm in the door of the kitchen.

I laugh lightly shaking my head.

"Sorry about what?" Andy asks confused from the other side of the room, sat in Mikey's lap sleepily.

"Brook walked in on me and Rye," I state blushing lightly.

"Wait you slept together?" Mikey asked, focusing in on the conversation with wide eyes.

"No!" I exclaim, getting exponentially redder. "We were kissing that's all."

I hear Rye's laugh behind me and I turn around to smack him, but he stops my hand midway only to pull me into a soft kiss.

"Awe!" The boy's chorus behind us.

I keep my face hidden for a little bit as the other boys catch up with Rye a bit before I go and make food for me and Rye. I click on the TV, getting up onto the counter and sighing.

"There has been news from the forensics team here in London. They have matched up the knife from the murder scene to be the incorrect dimensions for the five previous murders of the Midnight man. As you can see with these images they have found the outer blades to be a half-inch further from the center blade than the original murders. We are not sure what actions will be made but be aware that the Midnight Man is still on the loose."

I flick the TV off quickly not wanting to hear it continue and jump as Rye's arms wrap around me. I relax almost instantly, nuzzling up into his neck.

"To be fair we also haven't heard of any more murders since the one guy was taken in," Andy speaks up from the other side of the room.

***

*Rye's POV*

Not long after watching the news report, I could hear my phone ringing from Jacks' room. I sigh, standing there in front of Jack.

"Go get it. It's probably Soph or whoever you live with." Jack mumbles against my neck.

I nod, pulling myself away from him and to Jacks' bedroom. Picking up the phone I see it was Alex. So I swipe the phone call pulling it up to my ear and waiting for Alex to answer my call.

"Hello?" Alex's voice comes through.

"Hey mate what's up? Why did you call?" I ask softly through the phone not really wanting anyone else in the house to hear me.

"Your knife."

"I told you to never go in my room, Alex. Why were you in there?"

"You did it. Those are the exact fucking dimensions Rye."

"I think you're going crazy mate. That knife has never left that wall since you moved in."

"Stop fucking lying Ryan! It's not like I'm going to turn you in."

"Bullshit. I'm sure you have people tapping the line right now. Want to know where I am? I'll share my damn location. I didn't do shit." I yell, hanging up on him and doing exactly what I said I would.

My entire body is trembling by the time I feel Jack's arms wrap around my waist. I turn around, burying my face into his chest.

"What was that about?" Jack asks softly and cautiously.

"Alex h-he saw my knife. I- Jack if I tell you you'll never want to see me again."

"I highly doubt that unless you're like the Midnight Man or something." Jack jokes, laughing.

"I.."

Jack pulls away, his eyes wide with fear but also confusion.

"Rye. I'm going to sit right here," Jack begins, sitting on the chair in his room. "and you're going to explain to me exactly what is going on. I'll let you have time to make me understand before I make some stupid decision."

I cringe slightly as he locks the door as well.

"I- Jack, you'll hate me," I whisper fidgeting with my hands.

"Well give me a reason not to. Midnight Man."


	11. Chapter 11

*Rye's POV*

"Rye. I'm going to sit right here," Jack begins, sitting on the chair in his room. "and you're going to explain to me exactly what is going on. I'll let you have time to make me understand before I make some stupid decision."

I cringe slightly as he locks the door as well.

"I- Jack, you'll hate me," I whisper fidgeting with my hands.

"Well give me a reason not to. Midnight Man."

We sit there in silence for a few minutes as I built up the courage to say what I needed to say.

"Four years ago I was going to university. Everything had been going amazing for the first time in a long time since my parents passed. I had a roommate named Shawn."

I watched as Jack's eyes widen slightly at the realization and connection.

"One night we came home from a party, me just a little tipsy but Shawn was full-on drunk. That night he did things to me that I will, never forget. I still can barely get the feeling to go away, or the words he said to stop repeating in my head. The bruises he left all over my body."

I shiver, feeling the itch growing again. But I push the feeling aside.

"The next day Shawn had gotten back to our dorm and we ended up in a fight about what he had done to me. I got scared and didn't know what else to do. So I grabbed my knife off the wall, and I killed him. His murder was ruled a suicide. Then as time passed, things never really got easier. I had suffered a lot with my PTSD but threw myself back into things way too fast. I had met a guy at the club, drunk off his ass, and just looking for someone to put his dick in. I just got the urge to kill him the more and more I saw him groping all the guys he could in the club so I did. And the four after him were quite similar, up to the lady in the apartments, who happened to try and sexually assault me seconds after I had gotten to the club." I finish out.

"The club where we met?" Jack questions now, and I look up to see he wasn't really as shocked as I thought he would be, a more curious look on his face than anything.

"Yeah, the club we met at," I answer softly.

"Did you ever try to kill me?"

I was slightly shocked by the question but nodded.

"Yeah, I just couldn't. Something drew me to you and I just fell for you."

"Ok look Rye. I don't want you to be scared ok? I kind of understand why you did it. But you need to let me tell the other boys so they'll understand without calling the police alright?"

Jack doesn't have any sense of fear as he makes his way to me, settling in my lap. I cautiously wrap my arms around his waist, digging my head into his neck.

"I might end up going to jail for a long time Jack," I whisper now as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"We'll figure things out. But for right now and for a few days, no one can even get here."

"When are you going to tell them?"

Jack shifts and stands up.

"Now. But I want you to stay here. Lock the door ok?"

I nod in understanding as he makes his way out. I lock it, listening as his footsteps disappear down the hall. A few minutes later I can hear yelling and I cringe, curling up on the other side of the room under Jack's desk. My entire body begins to tremble, even as the yelling dies down. Eyes blurring from tears. By the time I hear the doorknob jiggle and a knock I'm full-on sobbing, not being able to move a muscle.

"Andy go get me my key!" I hear Jack yell from the other side of the door. "Rye baby? Rye can you hear me?"

I can hear the panic in his voice, making my sobs grow louder as I curl up on my side underneath the desk now. I can't breathe as I try to gasp for air, black spots slowly clouding my vision. The last thing I see is the door being swung open, and Jack running toward me.

*Jack's POV*

"Damn it! Andy, I need help." I say quickly as I reach Rye's now unconscious form.

"What happened?" Andy asks softly, kneeling down next to me.

"He sounded like he was panicking." I begin to explain before we hear a groan in front of us.

"Jack?" Rye whimpers out, reaching up to clutch his head.

"What's wrong?" I immediately ask, settling closer to him.

"Hurts." Rye moans out, curling up into my lap.

"What hurts?"

Rye gags and Andy grabs my bin quickly before Rye pukes violently into the bin. I set there slightly shocked as I watch him continue to empty his stomach into the bin. It doesn't stop until long after he's dry heaving. I had moved him to the bed after the second time he puked. Andy had left and brought back water and a cold wet flannel as Rye began to sweat profusely.

"Is he asleep?" Mikey whispers from the door.

I nod, continuing to carefully rub circles into his tummy.

"What happened?" Brook asks, following Mikey into the room and both setting down on the chairs beside the bed.

"He had a panic attack, which resulted in puking, a lot," I answer quietly as I pepper light kisses along his shoulders.

"What are we going to do?" Andy asks softly as he comes in, curling up into Mikey's lap.

"I mean, he killed them for a reason. But I guess we'll have to follow what the law says if someone does come to get him."

I look down at Rye's now calm face, dotted where blood vessels popped because he puked so hard.

"What am I going to do with you?" I whisper to him.


	12. Chapter 12

*Rye's POV*

I blink my eyes open, the smell of something similar to pancakes and bacon invading my senses. I stretch a little bit, cringing at my sore tummy.

"Mmmm you're awake." I hear Jack mumble from behind me in bed.

I roll around sleepily to curl up next to him, my head laid on one of his thighs.

"What happened?" I asked softly, not remembering much of this morning.

"You told me you murdered six people. Had a panic attack when I told the others which resulted in you passing out, waking up, and puking your guts out till you fell asleep." Jack explains almost all in one breath.

I freeze on his lap in a slight panic. What if this was him rejecting me? What if they called the police?

"We're not doing anything. We understand why you did it. Not that murdering people is right, because that was so impossibly wrong. But it doesn't really change my view on you." Jack calms me, running his fingers through my hair.

There's a light knock on the door and in comes a very much naked Brooklyn. I cover my eyes, squeaking lightly.

"Dinner is ready," Brooklyn says.

"Go get clothes on you twat!" Jack exclaims.

"Dinner?" I asked softly after Brooklyn had left.

"You slept all day," Jack answered, his eyes searching my face in worry.

I slide up into a sitting position as best I can before kissing him softly. I try to deepen it but he pushes me away.

"Puke. You puked." Jack explains again quickly.

I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I hear Jack giggle lightly in front of me.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth then. Go to the kitchen I'll meet you there." I say, getting up and stretching carefully.

"Or I can just come with you." Jack flirts.

I ignore the cheeky comment making my way to the bathroom. As soon as I have my teeth brushed I'm spun around and pinned against the counter. I look up in just enough time to see Jack leaning in, our lips crashing together in a messy kiss.

My hands find their way to Jack's hair, gripping and pulling the beautiful boy closer to me. His hands almost bruising my sides as he holds my body flush against his. Jack slowly moves from my lips to my jaw to my neck.

"S-shit!" I gasp out, tugging at Jack's hair as he begins to lightly nibble and suck right where my neck meets my jawline.

"Hey, Jack? Oh my god, why do I keep doing this?!" Brook says from the door with a slam again.

Jack and I break apart almost unwillingly. I sigh, resting my forehead against his.

"Let's go get dinner," Jack whispers as if he's scared to speak too loud.

*Jack's POV*

"Are you guys ok?" Andy asks softly as I cuddle up to his side, watching Rye eat the pancakes and bacon quickly.

"Yeah," I answer with a soft smile. "I just. What if I'm doing something wrong? I mean he did kill all those people."

"I know. And I'm not going to try and justify that for him. But look," Andy says making me look him in the eye. "It's not going to be easy for any of us. We could all go to jail for hiding him, but he's the only thing that's made you happy for so long. Not even being with Mike and I made you that happy."

I just nodded in response. Too deep in my own thoughts. Andy clicks on the TV and we all sit to watch. Me crawling into Rye's lap as the newsreel begins, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Recent discoveries have found the potential Midnight Man. But concerns flood the police department as they cannot reach where he is located..."

I can feel Rye stiffen below me, so I wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle into him. Doing whatever I can to keep him calm.


	13. Chapter 13

**2 days later**

*Rye's POV*

"They're already here. Jack, they're here." I begin to panic, knowing I was about to be arrested.

"Hey. Rye look at me. LOOK AT ME!" Jack finally yells, making me flinch.

I look up at him, tears welling in my eyes.

"You don't have to say a word to them. But they're going to hold you as long as they can." Jack tried his best to calm me.

"What if they somehow manage to trace it to me? I tried so hard to make sure they couldn't." I say quietly now, my body jolting as we hear a sharp knock on the front door.

"Just. Don't. Speak." Jack strokes my cheek now as I take a shaky breath.

Leaning in he kisses me softly. Both of us quickly dressing.

"Police open up!" We hear a yell.

Jack takes my hand, pulling me to the hallway far behind where Andy is now pulling open the door.

"Can I help you, officers?" Andy asks calmly, Mikey coming up behind him and snaking an arm around his waist.

"We have a warrant to search the property." The officer speaks.

"For what exactly?" Andy asks, and I can sense the sass behind it.

"For a man by the name of Ryan Beaumont."

It's too late as the officer's eyes look past Andy and connecting eyes with me. I want to bolt from my spot but Jack is calmly holding me in place.

"Remember to not say a word," Jack whispers right before the officer reaches us.

"Ryan Beaumont. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have them present with you while you are being questioned. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you before any questioning if you wish. You can decide at any time to exercise these rights and not answer any questions or make any statements. Do you understand each of these rights I have explained to you?" The officer states. (For those who don't know know what this is it's the Miranda's Rights from America. Apologies as I do not know if the UK has rights like these told at arrest.)

"Yes sir." I calmly say as he begins to cuff me.

"Having these rights in mind, do you wish to talk to us now?" The officer asks.

"No sir." I almost whisper, tears beginning to blur my vision as he slowly pushes me toward the door.

"Wait!" Jack exclaims behind us and I cringe as the cuffs are tightened.

"Yes?" The other officer speaks as I carefully walk down the steps and being set down into the police car.

"When can we come to see him?" Is the last words I hear from Jack as the door is closed and I'm left in silence.

*Jack's POV*

"Soon. He will most likely be in a holding cell for a bit before we interrogate him. I shouldn't be telling you any of this. I'm sure Ryan will call you when he can when he is allowed." The officer says quickly.

Both officers turn and get into the vehicle and I stand there, numb in the snow. Falling to my knees, knowing my pants were going to be soaked. I'm trembling by the time I feel someone's arms go around my waist, picking me up and bringing me inside.

"It's for the best," Mikey says quietly, but I don't answer.

I set in the cinema room, in complete darkness and silence for a long while. I sense movement around me but I do nothing about it. Soon enough all the boys are surrounding me and covering us all with blankets.

"What if I never see him again?" I whisper, hot tears finally pouring down my cheeks.

All three of the boys tightly holding onto me as I sob. Screaming out for the boy I've begun to fall for.


	14. Chapter 14

*Rye's POV*

"Alright stand straight and face the camera." The officer over the loudspeaker says.

I do as ordered.

"And turn to your side."

Shakily I do as said, and I know I'm slowly losing every piece of me as I stand here.

"Thank you."

An officer comes, cuffing me and leading me down a hall. I let myself zone out, trying to not focus on what's happening.

"Son, did you hear me?" The officer beside me speaks.

"Sorry but no ma'am." I all but whisper.

"I said we're going to put you in a single cell for now as you will be going into interrogation and nothing else. This is just a holding cell for now." I nod in answer.

"Here you are."

I nod once again and then the door is softly pushed into place. I look around the 8x8 walls before shakily setting down onto the cot. I may end up here for a long while. I curl up, resting my head on my knees. I need Jack.

***

*Jack's POV*

"Come on Jack. He's been gone for less than three days. You NEED to eat." Andy pleads with me.

"Not till he calls," I say in almost a whisper.

"Oh, babe." Andy's voice wobbles and he pulls me to him.

But nothing is helping. Even his warmth radiating isn't doing a thing for my ice-cold body. I can't even get myself to cry.

Andy just carefully lays us down, doing the only thing he knows to distract me. I let my eyes slip shut as his lips carefully leave a trail of soft kisses from my collarbones to my neck and jaw and finally my lips.

***

*Mikey's POV*

"Is he at least sleeping now?" I whisper softly to my boyfriend who had just returned to the bed.

"Mhm." Andy hums, letting out a slightly frustrated sigh.

"How did you?" I can't even fully ask the question, having the answer in the back of my mind anyway.

"The old technique I used with Brook," Andy answers quietly.

"Soft kisses till he fell asleep?"

"Soft kisses till he fell asleep."

Andy sounds exhausted so I begin to trace my fingers through his hair. But both of us brought out of our trance as Brook walks through the door carefully climbing up to curl into the front of Andy.

"Someone needs attention." I tease softly before kissing him lightly.

"You haven't been coming to us lately Brook what's up?" Andy asks carefully.

"Needed time to sort things out in my brain. Keep me calm. Just like the doctor said. Especially because she always tries to have me stray from always using stimulus, especially sexual stimulus to calm me down constantly." Brook blushes at this but doesn't break eye contact with Andy.

"You know you can come to us even if it's not for that Brooklyn. And you know that." Andy answers sternly.

I reach out over both of them, holding them close and to get them to stop bickering. Sometimes it's beautiful and sometimes it's a curse that both Andy and I fell in love with the other faux blonde in our life.

***

*Rye's POV* (1 Day Earlier)

"Now Mr. Beaumont. I'm well aware that this knife," The interrogator sets a picture down in front of me of my knife. "has been yours since you were quite young?"

I keep my mouth glued shut.

"Right. And it's been hanging on your wall since before your roommate Alex moved in."

I'm not even looking at the interrogator by now making him sigh.

"You need to talk at some point."

***

"Beaumont. Time to eat." My typical officer speaks, opening my cell door.

By now I knew her well even though it hadn't been long.

"Thank you, Sara," I speak softly.

"I don't know how someone could think someone as soft-spoken as you could murder five people," Sara says quietly, probably not intending for me to hear it.

As I sat down I flinched as someone sat across from me. I look up, seeing a man in a business suit, files all over the table.

"I have a way to get you out of here." The man speaks.


	15. Chapter 15

*Jack's POV*

"Hello?" I answer my phone sleepily before trying to stretch.

At this point, I notice that I'm surrounded by my roommates again, and I snuggle into their warmth.

"Jack?" I hear on the other line.

"Rye?" I ask in shock, tears beginning to well.

"I can't say much baby but I may be out sooner than we think," Rye says quietly, almost as if he doesn't want anyone to hear.

"I miss you," I whisper into the speaker.

"I miss you too baby. I miss you too."

"I can't eat. I've barely slept."

"Jack. Listen to me. I need you alive when I come back. I need you." I can hear Rye struggling to not break.

I hear a commotion on the other side of the line.

"I have to go. But I'll hopefully see you soon yeah?" Rye says quickly, and then the line goes dead.

"I need you too," I whisper, even though I know he can't hear me anymore.

"Jack?" I hear Brook whisper from behind me as his arm around my waist goes slightly tighter.

I hum in response, still staring at my phone in false hopes that it'll ring again.

"Was that him?" Instead of answering I spun around and curl into his chest as I let the tears flow.

"He'll be back." Brook attempts to comfort me as I cry silently into his chest.

*Rye's POV* 

"Mr. Beaumont." The interrogator speaks.

I nod my head.

"Mr. Cantwell." The interrogator says now, nodding to my lawyer.

"Special Agent Millichamp." Mr. Cantwell nods. (Yes this means Rye's roommate is NOT the Alex you think he is. It's just the name I gave him.)

"So what do you have?" Special Agent Millichamp asks, motioning toward the files in front of Mr. Cantwell.

"These sir are all of Alex's arrests over the past ten years." Mr. Cantwell speaks.

My jaw almost drops as he opens the thickest folder, pushing it toward the Special Agent. But I stop myself so I don't give anything away.

"Aggravated assault, battery, domestic abuse," Millichamp mutters as he flicks through the pages.

"And these," Cantwell speaks. "are sexual assault and rape cases from him."

I couldn't believe it, my eyes widening. I didn't have any idea who I had been living with this entire time.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I speak up as I begin to see pictures of victims.

"Get him a bin," Millichamp yells out.

As soon as it's in front of me, all the contents of what I ate within the past few hours spews out of my mouth. I grimace at the foul taste as I wipe my mouth and clean it out with water.

"Well if he reacts like this to assault victims photos I don't know how he could have murdered a person," Millichamp mutters under his breath.

***

"PLEASE IT WASN'T ME!" I hear a scream, and watch as Alex is pulled with cuffs to another room. 

"I'VE NOT BEEN PUT INTO THE SYSTEM IN OVER FOUR YEARS!" Is the last scream I hear, making me flinch.

"Alright, Beaumont. We have a few other things to go over about your roommate and then you're free to go. Since we have not been able to find anything linked to you." Millichamp says, Cantwell, having an evil glint to his eye as he smiles.

I nod, nervous now to say the wrong thing.

"You're free to speak," Cantwell says calmly.

"How long have you known Alex for?" Millichamp asks.

"About three years," I answer in short.

"Have you ever suspected that he had killed anyone?"

"Sir I didn't even know about his other charges. How would I have known he was possibly killing people?"

***

"Here are your clothes," Sara says, handing them over.

"I'm going to miss you, Sara. Thank you for everything." I state shyly.

"Of course honey. Criminal or not, we're all humans." She shrugs before I turn to change.

"Alright, I'm ready," I say, coming out of my cell.

"Let's set you free baby." Sara smiles at me making me smile softly back at her.

"How am I supposed to get back home?" I ask now confused.

"Someone by the name of Jack has been alerted and should be here to pick you up." Sara answers.

I nod, walking through the doors to sign papers before I give Sara a quick hug.

"Now you best not come back unless it's more questions over your roommate you hear?" Sara gives me a stern look before winking and walking away.

Turning I make it to the door where an officer is holding it open for me. I watch my step as I make it down the stairs to the concrete and look up to meet a familiar face.


	16. Chapter 16

*Jack's POV*

"Hello?" I answer my phone after a third call from the same unknown number.

"Jack Duff?" The person asks.

"May I ask who's calling?" I ask, not about to give out who I am to just anyone.

"This is Officer Millichamp. I'm calling in part for Ryan Beaumont." The man speaks.

"Yes, sir this is Jack Duff. How can I help you?" I ask, leaning against the counter with my eyes closed as Andy rubs circles into my hips.

"Ryan Beaumont is being released today," Officer Millichamp begins, making me open my eyes in shock and Andy hearing this whips his head up with a smile. "and we need someone to come get him when he is released. Since he was with you during the arrest we thought it was best to contact you."

"How long?" I ask.

"In about an hour. We have a few more questions to ask him but then he will be ready. The address is ********." 

"We'll be there."

"We?"

"My roommates. Thank you, sir."

The line goes dead and I set my phone down.

"Holy shit how did he manage?" Andy wonders, rubbing his eyes as he separates from me.

"Hell if I know but we need to leave. Brook! Mike!" I yell now, both of them stumbling into the room, tugging joggers up.

I roll my eyes at this and sigh.

"Really? Without me?" Andy whines, which makes me crack up a little bit.

"You were comforting Jack and I was horny. Not like I was cheating." Mikey sticks his tongue out.

"Let's go!" I exclaim, motioning dramatically toward the door.

"Where?" Brook asks confused.

"Rye's being released," Andy speaks up.

"Wait. How the hell?" Mikey asks confused as ever now.

I shrug before leaving them all in the kitchen stunned.

"Either come with me now or I'm going alone." I sass, grabbing the keys to my car.

***

Parking the car in front of the exit I rub over my face and sigh.

"It's going to be ok." Mikey tries his best to comfort me.

"What if something's changed?" I whisper.

"It's only been a couple of days. I doubt that sparkle in his eyes when he looks at you would disappear that quick." Andy teases.

I laugh quietly before getting out of the vehicle and leaning against it as I wait for the doors to open. An officer opens the door and it's a few seconds before Rye emerges, taking the steps carefully before he looks up. I don't even care as I run to him, encircling him as I tremble.

"I'm here baby. I'm here." Rye soothes, softly kissing my neck where he's currently nuzzled.

"We need to get out of this town," I say, running my fingers through his hair.

"B-but then you're going to have to uproot your entire life. Jack no," Rye says, pulling away from me to look at me with a frown.

"Jack's right," Andy says now, walking toward us.

"But, I don't want to do that. I've been here for so long. Soph needs me." Rye almost pleads but I can tell by the way he has a vice grip on me that he's going to give in.

"We'll talk about it once we get back home and settled. But for now, let's go." Mikey speaks up, carefully leading us all to the car.

Without saying a word Andy has my keys as we all pile into the vehicle, Rye lying sleepily in my lap already.

*Rye's POV*

"Wake up sleepy head." I hear Jack say softly.

Blinking my eyes slowly I take in my surroundings, noticing all the other boys are gone already from the car.

"How long have they been gone?" I ask shyly.

"About a half-hour. I just knew you needed the sleep."

Setting up I wipe my eyes, sighing heavily as I try and process the last few days. Slowly Jack gets out and goes around the car, pulling my door open.

"Come on," Jack whispers.

Jack tugs me along, straight to his bedroom without even a side glance into any of the other rooms. Everything is quiet, even though it's only the afternoon. I set on the bed, Jack making his way into the bathroom. After a while I lay back, closing my eyes and just letting myself rest. My eyes fluttering open again as I feel Jack rest himself down against my hips.


	17. Chapter 17

*Rye's POV*

"Yes?" I ask, biting my lip as I let my eyes travel from his hips all the way up to Jack's face.

Not a trace of clothing covering his chest. Absentmindedly I run my hands up his thighs, massaging them softly.

"Rye." Jack groans out before his lips are on mine and my hands go to his neck quickly.

The kiss isn't as heated as I expected. But slow and careful as his fingertips trace my skin lightly, making me squirm underneath his body. Soon enough he's pulled away grinning wildly as I can't stop laughing. Jack leans down as I turn my head to hide my face. The brunette begins placing feather-light kisses along my shoulder before biting down.

"O-oh!" I whimper out, my body trembling below him.

But that's when I feel it. Jack's bulge pressing into my thigh. He kisses me softly, distracting me as he tugs down my joggers. When they hit the floor he's quickly between my legs, holding his weight above me, his hands placed on either side of my head.

"I-I, please Jack." I stutter over my words, frantically tugging at his joggers.

"Hey, hey, shhh baby." Jack tries to calm me, laying soft kisses along my cheek, jaw, and neck.

Letting my body slowly relax again as he softly touches me, goosebumps rising along my skin as his fingers trail me. I watch him carefully before my eyes drift shut from the new sensation. His lips replacing his slow fingertips. Laying soft kisses along my entire body, his tongue teasingly tracing patterns into my skin as he goes.

"Please," I whisper as I open my eyes, making him look up to see me blissed out with tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Slowly okay?" He whispers back, and I nod.

Setting up he tugs off my shirt for me and his joggers, leaving us both in our boxers for now as his eyes trail along each inch of skin he can see. Then hooking his fingers into the top of my boxers.

"This okay?"

I nod in response, lifting my hips so he can pull them off and drop them off the side of the bed. When he looks back he takes in the full sight of me underneath him, blushes creeping up my cheeks when it looks like his mouth is practically watering. Carefully he crawls over top of me again, making sure to not touch.

"Jack!" I gasp as his hand travels down, wrapping around my impossibly hard member.

Bright red and leaking, twitching in his hand as he pumps it. His hand taking my breath away as I grit my teeth, abs tightening at every subtle twist. I watch as his eyes travel up, looking at me through his lashes, his tongue swiping along his bottom lip.

"Is this okay?"

"More than okay! U-uh shit!"

I'm already fisting the sheets, legs spreading more for Jack on instinct. Jack's dick visibly straining against his briefs.

"Take them off."

"Are you sure?"

"For gods sakes Jack. Take. Them. Off!" I almost hiss.

Jack retaliating, making me let out a choked moan as he twists his hand a few times around my member while pumping me. Jack lets go making me hiss and squirm underneath him before he pulls back, tugging his briefs off. The lanky boy sighing in relief as his dick is free of the confinements of his briefs. I bite my lip before quickly getting up and taking him in my mouth.

"Fuck Rye." Jack groans, feeling the warmth of my mouth wrapped around his solid member.

I work my mouth expertly. Letting my tongue tease along all the sensitive spots, swirling around the head, before taking him deep, as best I can without gagging. Jack's fingers threading through my hair, gripping tightly. I moan out in response to the little pulls, hips jolting forward.

"Stop. Fuck Rye stop!" He pushes me off, as he catches his breath.

"Did I do something wrong?" I panic, not knowing what I did.

"No baby no. You're just way too good at that." He blushes, before pulling me in for another kiss.

Jack now pushing me to my back and getting between my legs as we continue to kiss. Out of breath as our tongues work against each other. An almost inhumane whine coming from my lips as he drags our dicks together roughly. Flipping our position Jack takes my hips in his hands, forcing me to grind harder. I whimper, eyes rolling as he bites my bottom lip.

"Good boy. Feel good?" Jack asks as he breaks the kiss, as I rest my forehead against his.

My body trembling above Jack's as he holds me steady. Dropping my head and digging my face into his neck as small whimpers and whines slip through my lips over and over again. The feeling of our dicks against each other is almost too overwhelming. Carefully the brunette flips us, and I'm immediately grabbing at him to pull him down to me. Softly kissing him as he lets my hands roam his body before he pulls back.

"No!" I whimper, reaching for him.

"Trust me." That is all he responds, taking both of our dicks in his hand already slick from sweat and precum.

Quickly pumping both of us, my back arching obscenely as my eyes roll.

"Jack!" I groan, gripping at the sheets tightly as he works his hand and hips at the same time.

"Can't wait till I can fuck you. Open up that tight little hole of yours. Split you open on my dick. Make you scream my name."

"Oh fuck! I-I'm coming ohmygod!"

White stripes littering my tummy and chest, dick twitching, and body writhing from oversensitivity as he continues to pump quickly. His cum spilling over me not even seconds later as he moans deeply, trying his best to keep himself upright with one hand. I watch as he blinks a few times before wiping sweat from his forehead. His eyes trailing over me, blissed out and hazy eyed.

"Shower?" He asks as he moves to lay next to me.

"Mhm. Just don't touch me for a few minutes." I mumble sleepily, blinking my eyes slowly a few times.


	18. Chapter 18

*Jack's POV*

I cringe slightly noticing I've let both Rye and I's come dry on Rye's tummy. I look up, blushing wildly when I notice that Rye hasn't moved. Instead, he's freely letting his eyes travel my long frame. I reach up, tracing his cheek softly. The brunette's tired eyes finding mine, a soft smile spreading across his face.

"Let's shower," I say quietly, before setting up on the bed.

I pause, Rye's lips leaving butterfly kisses against my shoulder.

"Come on." Rye mumbles, getting up and making his way to the bathroom.

Waiting a couple of seconds I watch as Rye walks through the doorway into the bathroom. Letting my eyes travel his body, muscles rippling underneath the skin as he stretches his arms up. My lip trembles slightly, but I hold down the tears I know want to come out. Joining Rye as I step under the warm water of my shower.

Memories of the last boy I had been with flooding my mind. Rye wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling into my neck as I let the tears form and fall over finally, sobs echoing throughout the bathroom.

As my tears run dry the shorter boy pulls me under the water, before grabbing soap. With some difficulty, he washes my hair and my body with a few giggles here and there. Quickly washing himself as I dry off, slipping on boxers and one of Rye's hoodies. Crawling into the sheets to wait for Rye to follow.

"Wanna talk about it?" Rye asks softly, his fingers lightly tracing my face.

"I-I," Taking a few deep breathes, Rye just waiting patiently. "The last guy I ever dated. H-he committed not long after our first time."

Rye pulls me to him kissing me softly, almost as if I'm going to break. I thread my fingers through his hair and hold him to me tightly as he strokes my cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere," Rye repeats this sentence in a whisper until my eyes begin to droop.

*Rye's POV*

I watch the fragile boy in front of me sleeping. Still clinging to me, on occasion mumbling 'don't leave me'. Hearing a light knock on the door I turn to see Andy pushing the door open softly. He makes his way over, sitting down beside me quietly.

"I- you need to know something about Jack." Andy begins quietly, and I look at him expectantly. "My guess is he's told you about his ex."

"Yeah, he did," I replied, letting my fingers run through his unruly hair from falling asleep with it wet.

"Nick was- not stable. When he and Jack got together he was already suicidal. He-he told Jack he would get better if they slept together," My eyes widen at this. "Yeah. I know. He had left that same night, and not long after he was told that Nick had committed."

"Oh my god," I say, basically at a loss for words.

"His mom- his mom blamed him. Basically in a way calling him a murderer," Andy grimaces at the choice of words, giving me a slight look of sympathy. "Kicked him out. So he came here to the UK to get away from it all. And that's where we found him after he lived on the streets for a very long time."

I can't keep my eyes off the boy sound asleep on my chest.

"I don't know if I can fix him," I whisper, turning back to Andy whose eyes were clouded over with sadness.

"Don't. Just be that person who doesn't leave him." Andy tells me, before stretching as he gets up. "Get some sleep Rye. We're all going to stay up late tonight to make plans okay?"

I nod, my eyes suddenly also very heavy as I cuddle into Jack a little bit more.


	19. Chapter 19

*Rye's POV*

I groan, feeling lips trail from my face to my neck. Then a body settling over my hips, continuing the soft kisses, right up to my lips. My hands instinctively threading into his hair.

"Jack." I breathe as our lips separate.

"Get up sleepyhead." He whispers, starting to plant kisses all over my face making me squirm.

Blinking my eyes slowly. Being met with my gorgeous boy, perched across my hips.

"Hi," Jack says, leaning down to kiss me softly.

"Told you I'm not going anywhere," I whisper, eyes searching his face as I let my thumb trace his cheek.

***

"So I found a nice cabin about five hours from here," Andy states while handing Jack his phone.

"What did I say?" I whine exasperatedly. "I don't want you guys to uproot your lives."

"I don't want to hear it Rye." Andy raises his eyebrows at me. "You've already stopped working for Sophie, and this is actually moving us closer to my mom. Mikey was an orphan who aged out of the system. Brook has lived with us for a long time now. This isn't affecting any of us negatively."

I sigh in defeat, Jack now leaning back into my chest from where he was perched between my legs on the couch. Looking down I watch him scroll through the pictures of the house, but noticing the pricing.

"295,564.50€?" My eyes widen. "Are you guys nuts?"

"Between Jack, Mikey, Brook, and I- we can afford it," Andy says nonchalantly.

"I- no. I made it so you had to move in the first place. My place is going to go up for market if we're actually doing this. And that means I can buy that out of pocket." I say, watching Jack scroll through the last few photos.

"Wait where do you live?" Mikey speaks up now.

"Well if we're really doing this we might as well go there and start packing and selling my stuff anyways." I sigh in total defeat.

I can see the grins spreading across all their faces as Andy takes his phone back.

***

*Jack's POV*

Stretching and getting out of the vehicle I watch the rest of the boy's mouths drop open in shock. Looking back to my left as I feel Rye's arm slip around my waist. He looks nervous, and almost as if he's going to puke.

"Babe?" I ask softly, pulling him far enough away from the other boys talking excitedly.

"I'm just worried," Rye says after a few beats of silence.

"Why?"

"If they figure out it wasn't Alex, and then they go to find me but can't. I- all of you will go to jail for this."

Rye looks up at me now, eyes cloudy and uncertain.

"We'll figure it out."

*Rye's POV*

I watch as Jack separates from me as I lead them all up into the front of the house, letting them run around like children. Quickly making it to my room, grabbing my clothes and the few things that I actually own as I begin packing my stuff.

"Whoa. This is your room?" Andy asks stepping fully into the room.

"Yeah, it's not much." I shrug my shoulders. "This was my parent's second house."

"How rich was your family?" Andy's brows furrow now.

"Enough to the point where I could work at just a cafe for the rest of my life," I state, zipping up my last bag of clothes.

"This it?" Andy asked now, grabbing the two suitcases.

"Minimalist?" I said more as a question, shrugging my shoulders.

"Rye babe?" I look up to see Jack leaning against my doorframe.

"Yeah, baby?" I ask softly, not being able to help all my emotions for the boy in front of me show through.

"Gag me." Andy sasses, leaving the room.

"C'mere," Jack says quietly, closing my bedroom door behind him.

"What about the other boys?" I ask now as Jack pushes me down on the bed.

"I turned on the Xbox in the other room. Told them to play a couple of games of FIFA."

"Where did my innocent Jack go?"

Biting my lip, Jack tugs my shirt off, pushing me back into the sheets.

"Jack!" A yell pulls us out of our own world.

Jack whining and burying his face into my neck.

"Yeah?" I call out, the door opening.

"You need to come to see this."


	20. Chapter 20

*Rye's POV*

"You need to come to see this."

Jack gets up and I tug my shirt back on as we make our way across the house straight to Alex's room. Andy pushes the door open, the door that was normally always locked shut.

"Holy fuck." I state, bile rising in my throat as I see all of my victims except my ex hung up on the walls.

Their dead bodies to be exact. I'm shaking, my body paling, sweat soaking my body.

"R-Rye?" Jack asks cautiously.

"I never took photos. Not once. And the police never released photos like that." I start shaking my head, backing up till I run into a wall.

"How then?" Andy asks.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? Alex was always home when I got back." I whisper now.

"Are you sure?" Mikey now speaks up.

"I-I- no." I set down now, tugging my shirt off again, now trying to keep myself from passing out.

"We need to give these to the police," Andy says, letting his eyes travel the photos.

"Rye do you remember the date that you last went to kill someone?" Jack asks now.

"T-the lady in the apartment building," I state.

"Cameras. Where are your cameras?" Mikey asks.

I lead them to them, Mikey quickly finding the date and time that the lady was murdered. Only to find that I had come home an hour before her murder. Alex coming back a half-hour after the murder, covered in blood with my knife in his hand.

"I-I- how did the police miss all this?" I stutter.

"How the fuck did you think you did it?" Jack asks now.

"I don't know." This time when I turn I throw up in the wastebasket next to me.

***

*Jack's POV*

"I'll be in the other room. Just get some sleep baby." I whisper to Rye, his eyes already beginning to droop in exhaustion.

I make my way to the other room. The other boys sat in the living room, talking with each other.

"I found something," Andy speaks up, a flash drive in hand.

Setting down I nod toward him to put it in. What pops up on screen makes me almost puke. Rye with a ton of wires connected to him as pictures of what we know now we're Alex's victims.

"Holy shit. He like, brainwashed him?" Brook whispers in awe.

"He literally didn't do anything. Holy shit." I rub my face before something catches my eye.

Police photos of Rye's ex-roommate as well. I grab my phone searching up the files to find that Shawn had actually left a suicide note stating that he had regretted everything he has done to Rye and just couldn't handle being alive anymore.

"Is that?" Andy asks from next to me.

I nod, not wanting to speak verbally. Rye was innocent and he didn't even know it.

***

"Hi yes. I would like to report that I have more evidence on the Midnight Man case." I hear Andy say in the other room on the phone.

"I still can't believe they never searched the damn house. Alex left absolutely everything in plain sight." Brook said astonished.

"Jack?" I hear Rye's voice before I feel his body press up against me.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" I ask softly.

"I'm remembering things now." That is all he states, sniffling as his body begins to tremble.

I let him climb into my lap, running my fingers through his hair.

*Rye's POV*

"Set," Alex states, pointing toward a chair.

He had just moved in with me. So I didn't think much of it as I sat down, looking around the room. This had been my father's old study.

"You drank the water I gave you right?" Alex asks.

I go to nod but can't.

"Good boy." He smirks, snorting as he turns toward what I now see is some kind of machine.

He grabs wires, attaching them to random parts of my head and neck area. Flashes of photos of victims are put before me, with a random pulse of an electric shock here and there. Then videos of the murders.

"Jack?" I say, making my presence known in the room as I press up against my boy.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" Jack asks softly.

"I'm remembering things now," I mumble, tears welling up in my eyes as I sniffle.

Barely able to control myself as I tremble. Giving in I quickly climb into Jack's lap. Needing the comfort. Letting my head rest against him as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"You're going to have to talk to them again," Andy says softly, kneeling in front of Jack and me.

I nod numbly, not knowing how to properly respond to anything at the moment.


	21. Chapter 21

*Jack's POV*

"Please let Jack be with me. I can't do this on my own." I hear Rye pleading, and I can tell he's on the verge of tears.

I hear a sigh and then I look up to a guard coming to get me.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Millichamp." The man across from us says, reaching forward to shake my hand.

"I'm Jack," I answer, sliding my hand onto Rye's thigh, trying to keep him calm.

"Ryan. Now, from my understanding of the videos, you were in some sort of a way, brainwashed?" Millichamp asks, his fingers intertwined and rested on the table.

"Y-yes." Rye stutters.

"No need to be scared boy. Nothing is going to happen to you. You don't have to worry about telling the truth." Millichamp tries to calm Rye.

Now slipping my arm around him completely, rubbing at his exposed hip.

"So what can you remember so far of what happened?" Millichamp asks.

"W-well he would connect me to this contraption. Showing me videos and pictures of the murders. But I remember it hurting really bad like he was trying to like... I don't know. Somehow it made me think I had killed so many people. I don't understand how he did it." Rye begins to ramble, rubbing his face tiredly.

I can tell he's struggling to not just cuddle into my side, or run out of the room.

"Rye, I'm not going to push you. You're alright. You're safe." Millichamp tries to soothe the trembling boy in my arms.

*Rye's POV*

I needed out of this room. But I didn't want to leave Jack's arms. Now that I was remembering what happened.

"Can we go?" I mumble to Jack now, hearing a sigh from Millichamp across the table.

Jack stands up, pulling me out of the room and setting down on the waiting chairs as each of the boys were questioned.

"So we bought the cabin," Jack says softly, kissing my cheek.

"Good. I can't go back to that house ever again." I say, unconsciously gripping to the brunette boy harder.

"The boys will grab your stuff, the rest we'll get someone to auction off along with the house." Jack begins rambling as my eyes begin to droop.

***

I bolt upright gasping for air when I notice I'm in an unfamiliar room. With unfamiliar smells and sounds.

"Jack?" I yell out, moving so I'm curled up against the headboard of the bed.

"Baby what's wrong?" Jack calls, coming out of what I'm guessing is the bathroom.

Trembling where I am I reach up wiping my eyes of tears as Jack makes his way to me, pulling me to him.

"You alright?" Jack asks, as he unconsciously begins to place kisses along my shoulder and neck to try and calm me.

"N-no. I-I can still hear them, see-see them dead. Make me forget, please. Make me forget." I ramble, rubbing my eyes and running my fingers through my hair shakily.

Taking in a shocked breath when Jack's lips land on mine. Hands circling my thighs to carefully tug me down into a laying position. I can feel his stubble from not shaving for a couple of days as his kisses trail to my jaw, then my neck.

"Sit up baby," Jack mumbles against my neck.

I follow what he asks, letting him tug off my shirt, laying back as he pulls at my joggers and boxers. Taking my soft dick in his hands he begins to slowly work me up. I let my back and head hit the sheets again. My length slowly thickening and growing as he arouses me.

"Fuck!" I whine.

My hands finding the curly brown locks as he begins to bob his mouth up and down my completely hardened member. Eyelids fluttering shut, a moan escaping through my lips as Jack's nose meets skin before pulling off.

"This ok?" He mumbles softly as he slowly pushes my legs up against my chest.

"Yes." I breathe out immediately, trying to wait patiently as I hear a bottle being uncapped.

Gasping at the feeling of one of Jack's fingers at my hole, circling teasingly around me. Trying my best to relax as he slowly pushes the first digit into me. Carefully twisting and pumping it in and out of me as the muscles relax and loosen around him. Startled slightly as I feel his weight rest over mine, our lips meeting softly.

"Relax." He whispers against my ear, nipping at the lobe.

I hadn't even noticed that I was trembling until he said this.

"Ungf!" I groan as I feel another finger being pushed in next to the first.

Jack lightly nipping and tugging at my bottom lip as I begin to rock back against his fingers.

"You ready baby?" He asks softly as he pulls his fingers out.

Opening my eyes I watch Jack as he tears open a condom with his teeth.


	22. Chapter 22

"Relax." He whispers against my ear, nipping at the lobe.

I hadn't even noticed that I was trembling until he said this.

"Ungf!" I groan as I feel another finger being pushed in next to the first.

Jack lightly nipping and tugging at my bottom lip as I begin to rock back against his fingers.

"You ready baby?" He asks softly as he pulls his fingers out.

Opening my eyes I watch Jack as he tears open a condom with his teeth.

"On your tummy." He mumbles, rubbing my tummy lightly with his free hand.

"But I want to see you," I say, slightly panicking at the thought of having flashbacks.

"Trust me, baby. It'll hurt the other way. Especially after not, you know, having someone inside you for such a long time."

Trembling again as I roll to my tummy feeling him tug me to my knees.

"So you don't feel like I'm trapping you." He explains softly, rubbing at my hips as he shuffles up to me.

"Fuck!" We both moan in unison as his head slowly pushes past my rim.

I can feel every inch of him as he slowly slides into me. My walls tight around him as he starts with slow shallow thrusts, eyes slipping shut, beginning to push back against his thrusts. I don't feel scared, feeling how gentle he is with me. Slowly beginning to let my body fall to the sheets as he quickens his pace.

"Feels so good. So big." I moan out, gripping the sheets.

"Wanna face me now baby?"

I almost cum right then and there from the thought. Quickly our positions are moved and Jack begins to push into me again.

"C'mere." I choked out, the angle being much different than expected.

"God, you're so beautiful." Jack moans before locking our lips together.

His thrusts are sloppy and short because we're kissing. Not truly kissing, more like a mess of teeth and tongue, but it's a beautiful mess.

"So close," I warned. "Please don't stop."

Gripping at his back, sure to leave crescents from my nails in his skin, and scratch marks down his back as he begins to suck and nip at my neck. Not being able to stop myself as I squirm underneath him, attempting to meet his thrusts that are becoming sloppier. Both of us reaching our highs quickly. Sweat dripping down us both, marks prominent all over our bodies. The sound of skin slapping echoing in the large room as my back begins to arch. Jack taking my nipple in his mouth and biting down on it as I lose control. Stripes of pleasure shooting from my tip up between us. Feeling as Jack begins to fill the condom deep inside me. Both of us riding out our highs as our moans echo.

"Jack, Jack, Jack...." I whimper in a mantra, slow kisses trailing down all the way to the tip of my dick as my body calms beneath his.

Cleaning up the mess on my tummy, and wrapping his lips around me one last time making me scramble away from him as he chuckles.

"Fuck you that's sensitive," I whine, and he just smirks before pulling his condom off and tossing it into the trash.

"Rye?" Jack speaks up after a few minutes of silence as we're cuddled up under the duvet.

"Mm?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

I turn to him, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I-I mean you don't have to be I just thought that with us living together now and sleeping together now..."

"Jack shut up for a second." I cut off his rambling and his cheeks go bright red. "I thought we were already together. I mean. We literally moved in together."

"I love you." Jack blurts, eyes going wide when he notices what he's done.

I straddle him now, still completely naked as I lean down to capture his lips. Whimpering when I shift just right, and a wave of pain goes up my ass.

"I love you too," I say against his ear, nuzzling him.

"I'd advise moving next to me again. Or you won't be able to walk in the morning."

I move to see Jack half-hard, knowing he's just willing it to go away from the concentrated look on his face. I can't stop the giggle that passes my lips. And for once, the videos and pictures weren't even close to the first thing on my mind.


	23. Chapter 23

*Jack's POV*

"Good morning," I say softly as Rye's eyes slowly blink open.

The soft sunlight making his brown hair almost looks red. His eyes shining almost to a gold color as they blink lazily. Features soft and smoothed out still, too drowsy to remember all the troubles causing the worry lines on his face. Letting my hands trace the smooth skin of his body as he yawns lightly.

Carefully I scoot up, letting my hand hold the side of his face and neck as I join our lips together in a slow and soft kiss. Separating from him to watch a blissful smile slip across his face.

"I love you," Rye mumbles sleepily now, cuddling into me like a child.

I laugh quietly, running my fingers through his hair.

"I love you too."

"Breakfast?" Rye's voice muffled by my chest.

I can't contain the giggle that falls from my lips.

"Yeah come on you dork. Let's get showered and dressed first."

Climbing out of bed we make our way to the bathroom. Rye stretching as best he can before I let my hands travel up his sides.

"Please." Is all he says.

I don't have to be asked again as both of us were already hard as I push into the brunette. Rye braces himself against the wall as I slowly rock into him. Having already been slightly opened still.

"Oh fuck yes!" Rye groans into his arms, and I can see him bite down to mask some of the noises he's making.

I smooth my hands up his back to his shoulders as I quicken my pace, not noticing how long I had been working into him.

"So close."

"Yeah? Gonna come for me, baby?"

"Ugnf fuck!"

Rye comes with a shout as I quickly work over his member with my hand, my climax coming to a point as he tightens around me. Pulling out before I spill to the shower floor. Leaving a trail of kisses up his back and along his neck before he turns around to meet my lips. Tugging at my bottom one softly before he kisses my neck.

"Thank you." He mumbles softly, both of us letting the water continue to fall over us in our embrace.

***

"Hmmm, that familiar penguin walk I see." Brook teases as Rye makes his way to me in the kitchen.

But I laugh loudly as he flips the faux blonde off, grumbling about how he's gonna have a penguin walk when he beats him up as he hides his face in my neck.

"How about you walk across the kitchen to me Brooklyn. We'll see who's laughing then." Andy smirks as Brook goes bright red.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly Andy carried you to the kitchen this morning," Mikey speaks up now to making Brook pout.

"Fuck you both."

"We did." Mikey and Andy answer in unison making us all break into laughter.

Comfortable silence fills the space and Rye practically falls asleep leaning on me.

"Baby why don't you go lie down on the couch a bit while breakfast is cooking?" I say to the sleepy boy, kissing his pouty lips.

"Oh, fucking get together already." Mikey finally exclaims, making Rye and I laugh.

"We are," Rye mumbles as he pulls away to go curl up on the couch. "He asked me out after fucking me last night."

My mouth drops open in slight shock making Rye laugh. God, I'm so in love.

"I love you," Rye says now, his eyes going impossibly soft.

"I love you too," I say, watching as he cuddles up next to Brook and letting his eyes slip shut.

How ironic how all of this started when Rye thought he was a murderer, and still back then, I couldn't stop myself from falling in love.

The end.... or is it?


End file.
